It Was Only A Dream
by brb-imfangirling
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. This was just something I wrote off a dream I keep having and I figured, if I have to have this dream, then so does my favorite Canadian!


**It was only a Dream**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I wake up to the sound of my fire alarm and the horrible smell of something burning. I jump out of bed as fast as I can and run out into the hallway. As I look around the small hall, I notice a bit of smoke coming up from downstairs. I run the stairs taking two, three steps at a time.

"What the hell happened?", I yell running into the kitchen. The lavender walls now slightly tinted with a dark gray. On the stove sits what was to be dinner that night. On fire. Quickly up the stairs I go again, into my parents room. "Guys! Help! Dinners on fire and I don't know how to put out grease fires!" They continue to sit there, Dad working on his computer and Papa sitting at his laptop on Facebook. "Dad come help me please!" Still no answer. "Papa, please!" He just scrolls on. _Fuck_. I run across the hall into my older brother's room. He's playing some game on XboxLive. "Al, you gotta come help me! Dad and Papa won't listen." He looks in my direction, but he just looks through me, almost as if he can't see me. As if I'm invisible. I go back downstairs to see that the fire has now spread to cover the kitchen and the loveseat. Then it hits me. Peter. _Shit! _He's asleep in his room still. Back upstairs, I walk into his room to see his sleeping form. I have no time to think about what I'm going to do or say so not to freak them out. "Peter! Time to get up!" I try to no anvil to keep calm. I shake him hard to try to get him up. He still just lays sleeping. I can feel hot tears racing down my face as I begin to sob. "Please. Please wake up. Just hear me please." The thought finally hit me to call 911. I run back to my room and jump for my phone. Grabing it, I quickly type in the numbers.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? Yes, there's a fire in my kitchen and it's spreading!"

"Okay, please stay calm. Could you give me your address?"

"Um, yes." I give him my address as quickly and clearly as I can, hoping I won't have repeat myself.

"Okay they should be there shortly. If there's anyone else home with you, try to get them out and away from the building." And with that, he hung up. I go back out to the hall and yell as loud as I can for everyone to get out. Still no one hears me. I'm still sobbing as I try to pick up my younger brother. Soon, I realize that my hands go under him, but he doesn't move when I try to lift him. I sit on the bed and cry for what felt like hours, but was probably just a few seconds.

Crying still, I walk into my room and grab the one thing I want to save other than my family. My stuffed bear. It was given to me by my grandma when I was around four or five. Clutching the bear to my chest, I run down the stairs and out the front door. I sit about fifteen yards away from the house, staring at it and trying to call my parents and brother on thier cells. It's no use.

All I can do now is stare at burning building in front of me. It had to have been over thirty minutes since I ran outside and the fire has started to run up the stairs. I watch as the fire dances around in my room and in my parents, not sure if it had got to my brothers yet. I continue to sit and gaze upon the house for what feels like days.

I look at my phone and see that I has been well over an hour since calling 911. Then it hits me like a brick wall. They never came and they probably won't. At that realization, I start to sob again, sitting in my neighbors lawn, knees pulled up to my chest, holding my bear with my head between my knees. Why did this happen? What did I ever do that was so wrong as to deserve this? None of the neighbors have even come to see what happened, or if I was okay. I hate them all. **BANG! **I look to see what the noise was. Something inside the fire had fell. The house was just about to fall when-

I shoot bolt upright in bed. Blanket twisted around my legs, pillow on the floor, tears and sweat covering my face. I look at my phone and see that it's three-fifteen in the morning. I get out of bed as quickly and quietly as I can. Tiptoeing into my younger brother's room, I see he's still sleeping soundly. Walking up to him, I give him a hug and a kiss on the head, whispering "I love you." as I slip out the door. I got to my older brother's and parent's room's to see them all asleep. I go back in my room and stare up at the fan with a sigh. _It was only a dream..._

** Author's Notes: I hope you liked it! Reveiw if you feel like it :)**


End file.
